The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and more specifically to a technology of performing printing by recycling an unused surface of paper whose another surface has already been used.
There are image forming apparatuses which are capable of printing by recycling an unused surface of paper whose another surface has already been used. For the purpose of easier discrimination between a front surface (the surface recycled for the printing) and a rear surface upon performing the printing by recycling the unused surface of the paper whose another surface has already been used, the image forming apparatuses synthesize, with a new image to be newly printed on the front surface, an image different therefrom. For example, some image forming apparatuses synthesize, with the aforementioned new image, a message “Rear paper is used to save natural resource”, and some image forming apparatuses synthesize, with the aforementioned new image, a pattern image formed over an entire surface of the paper.
Upon recycling the aforementioned unused surface, “show-through” may occur which makes it difficult to view the front surface printed as a result of rear surface printed and viewed in a translucent manner, but the difficulties in viewing the front surface printed due to the “show-through” is reduced by synthesizing, with the aforementioned new image, a grid-like cyclic pattern image as the aforementioned pattern image.